The studies that have led to this invention were supported according to the Financial Aid Agreement No. CSJU-GAM-SAGE-2008-001 under the Seventh Framework Program of the European Union (FP7/2007-2013) for Clean Sky Joint Technology Initiative.
The present invention relates to a blade or vane arrangement for a turbomachine; a turbomachine, in particular a gas turbine, having a blade or vane arrangement for a turbomachine; as well as a method for manufacturing a blade or vane arrangement for a turbomachine.
Known from WO 2012/095067 A1, taken as a complementary reference, the content of which is incorporated expressly to the full extent in the present disclosure, is a blade or vane arrangement for a turbomachine having a turbomachine blade or vane and a multi-part guide housing for a tuning element with a cavity in which a tuning element that is provided for impact contact with the tuning element guide housing is taken up, the tuning element guide housing being arranged in a recess of the turbomachine blade or vane.